


Доверяй мне

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Демонические семейные ценности [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Genderbending, Incest, OOC, Sibling Incest, fem!Vergil - Freeform, Вергилия - мама Неро, Данте - папа Неро, демоническая семья, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Они только-только вернулись: план по побегу из ада включал в себя много сомнительных моментов, рассчитанных исключительно на череду совпадений, нескольких очень голодных демониц и огромный риск для всего человечества.А теперь хотелось простого человеческого: спать.





	Доверяй мне

Вергилия всегда спала очень чутко. Стоило Еве пройти по коридору мимо их общей комнаты (период, когда они требовали себе раздельные пространства прошел очень быстро), как она моментально открывала глаза и делала очень сложное выражение лица.  
  
Стоило добавить, что это выражение ни капли не изменилось за десятилетия.  
  
Тихо Данте встал в дверном проеме, привалившись к косяку. Они только-только вернулись: план по побегу из ада включал в себя много сомнительных моментов, рассчитанных исключительно на череду совпадений, нескольких очень голодных демониц и огромный риск для всего человечества.  
  
Риск для всего человечества, к счастью, так и остался лишь предположением.  
  
Вергилия лежала на его кровати, даже не удосужившись снять вымазанный в крови и еще каких-то сомнительных жидкостях плащ. Ямато так и лежала в ее руке, но пальцы не сжимали рукоять, они просто расслабленно лежали поверх.  
  
Картина времен Ренессанса.  
  
Под глазами у Вергилии было не просто серо — черно. Данте никогда в жизни ни у кого не видел таких синяков.  
  
Она вообще хоть раз спала?  
  
— Ты меня нервируешь, хватит там стоять.  
  
Голос прозвучал негромко и сипло.  
  
Данте фыркнул. Так и знал, что она давно проснулась, стоило только подойти.  
  
— Я же ничего не делаю.  
  
— Я слышу, как ты дышишь. Слишком громко.  
  
Вергилия пошевелилась и, не размыкая век, просто повернулась к нему спиной, откладывая Ямато. Сначала Данте решил, что это молчаливое «оставь меня в покое», но потом он еще раз посмотрел на спину, на седой затылок, и сглотнул: это было молчаливое «я тебе доверяю».  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не переставал тебя любить? — прошептал Данте тихо-тихо, чувствуя, что ему обязательно нужно сказать что-то такое, что-нибудь об этом. То, что он не успел сказать двадцать лет назад. Или просто не захотел и не смог. Хотя должен был.  
  
— Я это чувствую, — ответила она просто.  
  
Данте прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, стремясь почувствовать тоже.  
  
Повышенная эмпатия друг к другу у них была всегда. До чтения мыслей не доходило, но угадывать намерения, эмоции, считывать все это по малейшему напряжению мышц и движению ресниц получалось всегда.  
  
Конечно, об этом пришлось забыть. А потом забыть даже по тоске об этом.  
  
— Хватит там стоять, — повторила Вергилия тише. Ямато громко бряцнула об пол, упав с постели.  
  
Данте понял и сделал шаг.  
  
Он позволил ей отдохнуть несколько часов, потом выгнал из постели (для этого пришлось выпустить когти и немного порычать) и отправил в душ, сунув в руки халат и неосторожно бросив шутливый вопрос, не разучилась ли Вергилия пользоваться человеческими удобствами. В ответ его чуть не проткнули.  
  
Благополучно избавившись от сестры, Данте снял грязный плед и грустно посмотрел на неаккуратно застеленную и сбитую кровать. Одеяло и подушки манили. Вдвоем они провели в аду только два с половиной месяца, ища выход. При таком раскладе получалось немного вздремнуть, хотя постоянный триггер вообще не особо требовал сна.  
  
Данте не нужно было спать много и часто, но спать он обожал.  
  
А кровать казалась невозможно соблазнительной после пыльной бесплодной земли.  
  
Удивительно, но Ямато Вергилия в душ не взяла. Данте засчитал себе за победу. Он подобрал меч, казавшийся слишком легким, и побоялся убирать его далеко, чтобы не навлечь на себя еще больше гнева очень уставшей демоницы.  
  
Вергилии не было долго, Данте успел задуматься о том, не уснула ли она прямо там, но потом шум воды стих.  
  
— Ты не помнишь, что такое полотенце? — поддел Данте, получив в ответ нехороший взгляд. Капли воды стекали с волос, облепивших щеки, капали за ворот, скользили по шее.  
  
Данте вдруг так явно ощутил то, какая пропасть лет была между их прошлым и их настоящим. Осознание оказалось неприятным и сосущим пустотой под диафрагмой.  
  
Он помнил эту картину из дома: Вергилия, только вышедшая из ванной (тогда она всегда вытиралась досуха, прежде чем одеваться), зачесывающая волосы назад перед зеркалом, так сосредоточенно, будто от этого зависел исход всего дня, и как она злилась, стоило в эти волосы ткнуться носом, руша прическу.  
  
Вергилия в его халате выглядела настолько нормально, что это казалось неправильным, но  
еще на это хотелось смотреть годами.  
  
— Что?  
  
Данте моргнул, поняв, что просто пялился все это время, и выдал:  
  
— Иногда так хочется тебя прибить.  
  
Вергилия громко хмыкнула, проходя к кровати мимо него.  
  
Она сбросила с себя халат, и Данте уставился на спину, исчерченную следами, глубокими и изорванными.  
  
Как должно было ранить Вергилию, чтобы следы не сошли? Как эти раны выглядели до того, как превратились в рубцы?  
  
Данте не решился спрашивать, очень осторожно коснулся глубокого шрама под левой лопаткой и очертил его линию пальцем. Сестра напряглась, свела лопатки и дернула плечами. Но позволила касаться. Не одернулась.  
  
— Спать?  
  
— Да.  
  
Данте кивнул и отступил.  
  
Когда Вергилия легла, он стащил с себя одежду, чтобы кожей касаться кожи, лег сзади и ткнулся носом в ее шею сзади, крепко обнял поперек груди и застыл, глубоко вдыхая. Как в детстве. Еще до того, как их демоны пробудились, до того, как постоянный голод начал заставлять их кусаться и сдирать друг с друга кожу. Сколько Данте себя помнил, они всегда спали, касаясь друг друга. Ева рассказывала, даже младенцами они держались за руки и начинали плакать, если их разнести по разным кроватям.  
  
— Нужно будет сообщить Неро о том, что мы вернулись, — пробормотал Данте. Вергилия ответила едва слышным «тшш» и положила ладонь поверх его руки, переплетая пальцы и сжимая так, что щелкнули суставы.  
  
Данте послушался.  
  
Когда он проснулся через несколько часов (или, может, дней), сестра еще спала. Ее голова лежала у него на плече, руку Данте не чувствовал и не мог даже пошевелить пальцами. Ощущение было мерзким, но он не пошевелился.  
  
Вергилия была такой невозможно красивой, когда лежала, расслабленная и доверившаяся, когда на ее лице не было того сложного выражения, отражавшего весь тот кошмар, через который она прошла за двадцать лет.  
  
Очень осторожно Данте коснулся бледного лица.  
  
— Только не откуси мне руку, — шепнул он, не сдержав улыбку. Вергилия не среагировала. Дышала она спокойно и ровно, очень глубоко. Данте огладил ее щеку, задел сомкнутые губы и обвел большим пальцем синяк под левым глазом.  
  
Удивительно, что она так и не просыпалась, раньше достаточно было шагов на другом конце коридора от их комнаты.  
  
Данте устало подумал о том, что за двадцать лет они столько потеряли. Ему бы хотелось услышать, о том, что с ней было, и рассказать, что было с ним. Но Вергилия не будет рассказывать. И слушать, может, не будет тоже.  
  
Данте тронул губами холодный висок и прошептал на выдохе почти в одно слово: «Я так тебя люблю».  
  
Он отстранился, очень аккуратно вытащил из-под ее головы руку, так и не разбудив, и встал. Внутри все воспротивилось и потребовало немедленно вернуться обратно. К ней.  
  
Данте поморщился, укрыл ее и, не сдержавшись, пропустил волосы меж пальцев. Потом заставил себя выйти из спальни.  
  
Неро будет так на них обоих зол.


End file.
